Tobey Maguire
| Occupation=Actor, dancer | First Film=Rodney Dangerfield: Opening Night at Rodney's place | Active Years=1988 – present | Notable Roles=Peter Parker (Spiderman) David (Pleasantville) }} Tobias Vincent "Tobey" Maguire (born June 27, 1975) is an American actor. Maguire initially worked as a child actor, beginning in his early teens. He appeared in a variety of commercials and TV and movie roles. He auditioned for a part in the series Parenthood, where he met best friend actor Leonardo DiCaprio (DiCaprio got the part although Maguire would appear as a guest star in later episodes). Biography Maguire was born in Santa Monica, California to Vincent Maguire and Wendy Brown. He is a vegetarian and practices yoga. In 2004 Maguire took up tournament poker. He has finished in the money in several events and has been tutored by poker pro Daniel Negreanu. Maguire gained significant attention with his role in the film The Ice Storm, directed by Ang Lee. This soon was parlayed in a variety of lead roles where he played a thoughtful boy coming of age, in films such as Pleasantville, The Cider House Rules and Wonder Boys. In 2002, he shot to stardom in the title role in Spider-Man, where he was praised for his performance as the troubled superhero. He further solidified his stardom in 2003 with a leading role as the jockey John M. "Red" Pollard in the acclaimed film Seabiscuit, about the famous American racehorse Seabiscuit. He reprised the role of Spider-Man in Spider-Man 2, the sequel to the original blockbuster and in 2007 in the third film of the series. There is a possibility that he will return again as Spidey for a 4th Spider-Man movie. Filmography * The Crusaders (2011) - Jack Greenberg * The Details (2010 ) - Jeff * Brothers (2009) Catp Sam Cahill *Beyond All Boundaries (2009) prvt George Strang * Quiet Type (2007) (announced) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Tokyo Suckerpunch (2006) Billy Chaka * The Good German (2006) Tully * Spider-Man 2 (2004) Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Seabiscuit (2003) Red Pollard * Spider-Man (2002) Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Cats & Dogs (2001) (voice) Lou the Beagle * Don's Plum (2001) (shot 1995-1996, premiere 2001, blocked in US and Canada by DiCaprio and Maguire, black and white) Ian * Wonder Boys (2000) James Leer * The Cider House Rules (1999) Homer Wells * Ride With The Devil (1999) Jake Roedel * Pleasantville (1998) David * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) Hitchhiker * Deconstructing Harry (1997) Harvey Stern/Harry's Character * The Ice Storm (1997) Paul Hood * Joyride (1996) J.T * Empire Records (1995) (deleted scenes) Andre * Revenge of the Red Baron (1994) Jimmy Spencer * Healer (1994) Teenager * This Boy's Life (1993) Chuck Bolger * The Wizard (1989) (uncredited) Lucas' goon at video armageddon * The Boss Baby (2017) Timmy Film quotes * "Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: 'With great power comes great responsibility.' This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spiderman." - from Spider-Man External links * *Tobey Maguire Online *Hendon Mob tournament results *Tobey Maguire A timeline. Maguire, Tobey Maguire, Tobey Maguire, Tobey Category:American actors Category:Male actors from Santa Monica, California Category:Voice actors